robogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
MANDi
Mandi is a series of Robots built by the Georgia Tech RoboJackets that has competed in every RoboGames event (with the exclusion of RoboGames 2016) since 2012. The MANDiii line of robots have performed decently in competition with the first version of MANDi making it to the quarter-finals in 2012, and the third iteration winning the Silver Medal in 2018. Robot History MANDi The first version of MANDi was a white, two-wheeled, invertible, box-shaped robot. Strangely for a combat robot MANDi had Aluminium top armor but was armored in weaker UMHW on the more vulnerable sides. As far as weaponry it was armed with a spinning drum made out of tool steel. MANDii was covered with sponser stickers on the side, and on the top of the robot it had the name painted on in blue caligraphy style lettering. Despite doing well in competition, and making it to the quarter-finals MANDi only competed in RoboGames 2012, and was replaced with MANDii the following year. 'RoboGames 2012' MANDii MANDii was the second robot in the MANDi line, like its predecessor it was a two-wheeled, invertible, white, box-shaped robot armed with a tool steel spinning drum. However this time the robot had silver top armor with the shillouete of a woman on it, and the sides of the robot had even more sponsor stickers than before. However the majority of the improvements were not visual, gone were the UMHW side panels, in its place were Aluminum side panels. Internally the robot was driven by two AmpFlow A28-150's which were controlled by a Victor 885. The spinning drum was driven by a AmpFlow A28-400. https://wiki.robojackets.org/Mandi#Mandii_.28V1.0.29 However despite these vast improvements MANDii was less successful than its predecessor being retired after RoboGames 2015 with a 4-4 record. 'RoboGames 2013' Despite its performance in 2012 the new version of MANDi did not recieve a bye in the round of 34 and instead faced the single wheeled newcomer MPV. This match was over before it began as MPV's single wheel was not touching the ground at all, and MANDii drove in with its drum up to speed, and destroyed MPV with a single hit. This caused MPV to tap out without moving a single inch. As a result of this win MANDiii moved on to the round of 32 where it faced newcomers Battle Cat. It won this match, and progressed to the round of 24 where it faced former BattleBots IQ competitor, Witch Doctor. This fight started with both robots spinning up, MANDii struck first, hitting Witch Doctor with its drum, to no effect. Witch Doctor then cornered MANDii, and delivered a huge hit that sent it flying. However MANDii quickly recovered, and used its drum to flip Witch Doctor. MANDii stopped moving temporarily following this hit. Witch Doctor fared worse however as it was then quite clear that it was smoking. MANDii, which was now moving again then grinded its drum on Witch Doctor which was still mobile, but on fire. To prevent further damage to the robot, Witch Doctor tapped out, this meant MANDii advanced to the round of 16 where it faced Doom on you!. 'RoboGames 2015' Due to its past performances MANDii once again recieved a bye in the first part of the round of 12. This put it against Mexican robot ARTILLERIA PESADA, which was fresh off of a KO. This fight started with both robots spinning up, and immediately colliding, this resulted in ARTILLERIA PESADA throwing MANDii into the air. MANDii landed right side up, and attempted to get away ARTILLERIA PESADA gave chase, and delivered another pop to MANDii. MANDii then tried to escape to the side wall, but ARTILLERIA PESADA gave chase, however it drove into the wall, seemingly getting stuck. This allowed MANDii to escape to another side wall, ARTILLERIA PESADA got free, and gave chase, delivering a hit that sent MANDii flying once more, nearly sending it over the rails. This caused MANDii to get stuck on the rails, and ARTILLERIA PESADA attacked again, peeling some armor upwards, after one more hit MANDii was counted out and sent to the loser's bracket where it was still in the round of 12 against Heavy Metal. MANDiii MANDiii is the third robot in the MANDi line, this version was a radical departure from the previous robots in the line. It is a black and orange, invertible, four-wheel drive, octagon-shaped robot. Unlike previous versions there were no sponser stickers anywhere on the robot, on the top there was a yellow jacket, and hive machined onto it with some decorative vents for blue LEDs to shine through. Not only was the appearance completely redone, but the weaponry, armor, and internals were completely redone as well. MANDiii still used AmpFlow A28-150s for drive, however it now used Vypers for its drive controllers. This meant MANDiii could get up to a top speed of 13 miles per hour. https://wiki.robojackets.org/Mandi#Mandiii_.28V3.0.29, https://wiki.robojackets.org/Mandi#Good_aspects The Weapon was also upgraded, MANDiii now had a 30 pound single tooth drum, machined out of a solid chunk of tool steel, which was heat treated with a hardness of 53.5 HB. This was driven by a Castle Creations 2028 Extreme 800KV Brushless Motor powered by a Turnigy Monster-2000 200A 4-12S Brushless ESC. These improvements meant that MANDiii could get its weapon up to full speed in 4 seconds, and had a rather frightening Death Hum. The robot had three Zippy Compact 5000mAh 6S 25C Lipo Packs, two for the weapon, and one for drive. The robot itself was armored in 3/16 inch 6061 Aluminium Plate with sporadic use of 2 inch by 4 inch HDPE bars. Unfortunately despite all these improvements the robot was 7 pounds underweight at 113 lbs, and let down by a 20$ speed controller, and a combination of small wheels, and its 0.5 inch ground clearance which caused it to have traction issues. https://wiki.robojackets.org/Mandi#Mandiii_.28V3.0.29, https://wiki.robojackets.org/Mandi#Good_aspects, https://wiki.robojackets.org/Mandi#Problems_2 'RoboGames 2017' MANDiii had a completely new design for RoboGames 2018, its first match was against the rookie Vertical Spinner catKong. This match started off horribly for MANDiii, as catKong put its speed and agility to good use, getting behind MANDiii and ripping chunks off of it. catKong then delivered a blow to MANDiii nearly sending it Out of the Arena, however MANDiii stayed in, and catKong gave chase delivering another hit that flipped MANDiii. This hit also caused the flywheel of catKong to die, and catKong shoved MANDiii around the arena until time ran out. Unsurprisingly MANDiii lost this match, and was sent to the loser's bracket where it recieved a bye into the Round of 32 where it faced Houston. This match started with Houston box rushing MANDiii, however despite getting under it twice it misfired both times and MANDiii got up to speed and started emitting its death hum. MANDiii then delivered a blow to Houston that knocked loose its top panel, Houston then flipped MANDiii in retaliation. However Houston lost one of its flipper springs as a result of this, and MANDiii came in for another attack, ripping the top panel of Houston loose completely, and busting its flipper ram. MANDiii, now in control proceeded to rop chunks off of Houston which shortly thereafter stopped moving and MANDiii did a victory spin. This win put MANDiii in the Round of 16 where it faced Team Demolition's wedge NIGHTHAWK. Wins/Losses Wins: 12 Losses: 10 'Byes: '''2 Gallery Honors References Category:Article Stubs Category:Robots from Georgia (US State) Category:Student Built Robots Category:Robots Armed with spinning drums Category:Robots with more than one version Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots that debuted in the 2012 RoboGames Category:RoboGames 2012 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2013 Competitors Category:Robots that debuted in the 2013 RoboGames Category:RoboGames 2012 Non-Returners Category:RoboGames 2015 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2015 Non-Returners Category:RoboGames 2017 Competitors Category:Robots that debuted in the 2017 RoboGames Category:Middleweight Quarterfinalists Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Combat Robots Category:Robots that fought on Twitch.tv Category:American Robots Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:RoboGames 2018 Competitors Category:Middleweight Silver Medalists